Saviour
by Scarlett Snow
Summary: <html><head></head>The prince of egypt song 'Deliver Us' in the style of Vampire Knight.Please religious people dont be offended i wrote it due to the emotinal imact the song has on people</html>


**A/N: My first Fan fiction story. This is a story I wrote based on The Prince of Egypt's song 'Deliver Us' – It has been stuck in my head all month. I hope that Religious people will not be offended. It is about the purebloods (the Kurans) taking over Eterz, a small country while a mother tries to protect her baby from the soldiers who are trying to kill their newborns. I hope you will enjoy this and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Vampire Knight, nor do I own the lyrics of 'Deliver Us' or the story of The Prince of Egypt (DreamWorks Version- don't know if it's the bible version probably is)**

**Saviour **

For many years the vampires had co-existed with the purebloods. The purebloods soon deserted the peace and decided to take over the kingdom of Eretz. The war began. Homes were ruined, families split apart, and many killed. The battlefield became a land of dusk as the vampires destroyed all humans who rebelled.

Four hundred years the war went on for.

All opposition was destroyed and their children and children's children' paid the price of torment. The leader of the vampires was Hakura Kuran and Queen Juri and Prince Kaname, the most powerful of all vampires. The royal vampires did not believe in this battle, but observed the humans they had co-existed with die in front of their eyes. They turned away from the battlefield as their hearts throbbed in agony. The high priests had threatened the purebloods by threatening that God would kill their family and destroy them. They did not fear God but the priests threatened the King they would kill every single living human being in the kingdom Eretz.

The humans had become the slaves of the vampires. They were made to work in the scorching sun to build statues of the nobles and purebloods. They were made to build the temples where the vampires worshipped the High Priests make believe Gods. The slaves were beaten and whipped as they worked all hours of the day. The black, strong whips slashed at their backs while Level C's observed there work, no one was safe. The slaves looked at the sky as they cried for God to save them, to send them a saviour.

The King gazed upon his creation, he watched as slaves were beaten and killed. He had not started the war neither did he want this position as ruler. He wanted the peace that had once happened but with the rebellion against all vampires he had joined forced with his own forces as it was his duty, letting the people of Eretz work in pain. He bowed his head in shame, a hand crept onto his shoulder, he looked, and it was his wife Juri. Her heart went out to the pained, sadden expression on his face. Tears filled his eyes but none wept, he had to be strong. He could not help for he was alone even though he was King he was unable to stop the torture of the Humans. He turned his back from the scene and walked away. _What kind of king am I if I can not even stop the hurt that is happening to my people? _Juri stared at her husband as he walked lifelessly away from her. She reached out her hand to him but withdrew it quickly knowing her husband wanted to be alone. She collapsed to the floor; tears flowing from her eyes knowing her husband was hurting and feeling useless towards him as there was nothing she could do to make the pain in his heart disappear, no matter how much she tried to make it fade away, all they had to do was look outside and they would be reminded of the torment the humans went through.

Kaname stood at the door to the palace throne room and stared at his mother who was crying on the floor. He instantly ran to his mother he clutched her stomach tightly. 'Mama don't cry. Please mama stop crying' he gripped his mothers dress and his face saddened with knowing that she was upset over the torture towards the humans, they were not slaves but human beings just like him and his family they just didn't have this inescapable curse. His mother patted his soft brown curls and pulled him away from her. She gazed at his deep red orbs which showed his heartache, shaking her head 'I cant my son, they are being ... being' she couldn't finish her sentence as she began to sob letting all her tears run freely down her pale brown cheeks. The little prince didn't know what to do so he placed his hand on her shoulder 'they are being punished for nothing. For something the High priests started. Something we can't end. They are dying of physical exhaustion. They are our people who ... who we can't save.' Kaname bent his head downwards looking at the marble floor. He would not cry for he had to become strong for his people, for his mother and his father. Juri stared at Kaname as his words sank in. Her face showed her sadness as she knew her son was aware of what had happened and how he was to stay strong for them for he was the future. Kaname held her hand and stood up he pulled his mothers hand for her to do the same. She stood up and he led her outside to the narrow stream at the back of the palace. He sat with her splashing water on her face and sang to her 'Mother, dear mother, be still and don't cry, one day we shall be free and that day will come soon. Our people and we will be free to be. No one will tell us no. God has sent us a saviour who will enter this kingdom and set us all free.' Juri listened to her son's reassuring words as he sang them so sweetly. She picked him up and put him on her lap. 'My son, to lose you my love would break my heart. Your words bring me comfort as one day the lord will bring us a saviour to set us free. God has sent some one to save us. God, can you hear your people. Deliver us to the promised land where we will be set free.'

The humans dragged there tired limbs across the blazing sand as the sun scorched their naked parts of their body and burned the skin which slowly became red due to the exhausting heat. They heaved the heavy material up to the men working at the top of the statues. They trudged through the deep, thick mud hauling bags of sand. Mouths dehydrated from the lack of water. They placed brick by brick gradually building the temples of worship. The humans pulled buckets of water to be used to create the paste. The guards who observed them, whipped them, shouted at them to be faster. Every whip, every slash across their backs made them physically weak but no one who cared. The whips smacked on their shoulders. Sweat dripped from their forehead and bodies clinging to the hairs on their bodies. The sweat travelled down their foreheads, the salt from the sweat stinging their eyebrows and showing their exhaustion. They cried 'God can you hear your people cry. Help us. Deliver us. God do you remember us in this burning sand. Deliver us free. Lord our faith will guide us through this suffering, rescue us. We know you'll bring us to the land of the free.' All of them looked up 'deliver us.'

In the village beside the kingdom, the High Priests had sentenced the murder of all newborns in fear one day they would revolt against the kingdom and set the slaves free who did not deserve freedom or compassion. Hakura disagreed with the High Priests and stated they could not murder the newborns of Eretz; the high priests disobeyed Hakura and sent the Army to kill them anyway.

Amintah held her new born son in her arms gripped her son tightly. From the corner of the window, hidden by shadows she observed soldiers of the Blood Army entering all the peasants' houses dragging families out, killing those who protested along with the children. Covering the baby's eyes from the blood shed she silently listened to the cries of the people. Soldiers marched into houses harshly pushing mothers a side; they entered each house and killed all the newborns. She could hear the footsteps of the soldiers in the distance coming closer and closer. She looked over at her eldest son and daughter. Wrapping her son in a blanket she sang to him 'My good and tender son. Do not fear, I shall protect thee with my all my might. My son, I have nothing I can give but this chance you may live. I pray we will meet again if he delivers us'. She grabbed her son and ran from the house. Her son and daughter followed clutching a basket. They watched soldiers as they continued their search for newborns. Silently they hid behind a wall making sure they were not notice. The coast was clear, they began to run. Faster and Faster. The three of them ran through the tall, green grass that led to the riverbank. hearts pounding, fear and pain burning within their hearts. They reached the Yeshua River where Amintah placed her baby in the basket. She sang to her baby who was whimpering as his mother let go of his hand, 'hush now my baby, be still love don't cry. Sleep as you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember my last lullaby so I'll be with you when you dream' she placed the lid onto the basket. 'River, oh river, flow gently for me such precious cargo you bare. Do you know somewhere he can be free. River delivers him there.' Tears spilled from her eyes as she let go of the basket watching it disappear and be rocked by the sea. Malak, Amintah's daughter, ran alongside the riverbed as she watched her baby brother's basket clashing with the waves. She watched as the baby collided with the boats. Banging against them. Her eyes widen as the basket approach a group of crocodiles. Under her breath she muttered while clasping her hands 'Lord protect my baby brother. Take him somewhere he will be safe. Somewhere they will not harm him. Lord I beg. I plead that you shield him from danger. Save him from harm. Lord, hear my prayers and guide him to where he will be in safe hands. The ruthless waves died down as he drifted down the narrow stream of water leading to the royal palace.

Malak gazed ahead of her as she watched the Queen sitting by the end of the stream with her son Kaname. The basket flowed down towards her. She stood from the step looking around her. Juri let go of Kaname whose hand she had been gripping firmly and lifted the lid off of the basket and stared at the baby and took him out of the basket holding him gently in her arms. The Queen was aware that lowly vampires looking at her in disgusted as they had picked up the scent of a human. Juri turned to the two lowly vampires at her side and gave them a death glare. Ashamed that they had disapproved of the queen, they ran away. The baby stared back his face blushed at the stranger. Malak sang sadly under her breath 'brother your safe now. And safe may you stay. I have a prayer just for you. Grow baby brother come back some day come and deliver us too' she ran away knowing her brother was in good hands of the sweet queen who didn't want this war but the High Priests who saw the people as sacrifices' and slaves. Juri realised the baby was human. She knew she could not keep this baby for herself turned to her most trusted maid Yukki, who was a human. 'Raise him. Let no harm come to this baby or I shall deal with you. This child is precious; do not allow the high priests near him.' Juri smiled at the young child who stared at her with confusion in his amethyst eyes. She slowly placed the infant in the arms of Yukki, 'His name shall be Zero and you will protect him with your life.' The Queen picked Kaname up who watched the baby; he knew this baby would set the kingdom free.

**Reviews would be great (so i can tell if i can write good stories cause i plan to do more- not all based on songs) **

** :)**


End file.
